Mixed Random Head Canons
by TheiaMariaHeadCanons
Summary: All of the following Harry Potter head canons are mixed and have multiple ships involved. Enjoy!


1) He loved the way she smiled. He kept it in his mind how everyday she would look, act and say something. Some would say he was obsessive; they would both call it love. They did love each other from the first moment they laid eyes on each other, they knew, and so did everyone else that came by them that Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley were meant to be together forever.

2) They will always be friends; nothing more and nothing less. Ron and Hermione's friendship will never move forwards or backwards. They don't love one another. Ron loves Lavender, they are meant to be together, and Hermione loves Fred, and it will stay like that, forever and always.

3) Death Eater. That is my title to most of the world, and it is true and I cannot deny it. I did it for my parents, which now I regret. He doesn't look at me anymore, he doesn't know I exist anymore, just if he could look at me and see that I have not changed and that I am still the person I used to be and that I can change for him, I would do anything for him to love me again. Am I nobody? I should leave it, my love for Harry Potter shall now go unknown, and if he ever tells me he loves me, and then I, Draco Malfoy, shall tell him, I love him too.

4) Why does he always look so good? Why does his hair always fall into place perfectly? Why do his eyes dazzle and shine so bright? Just if he could realise how I feel about him. Every time I say something romantic to him, he walks away or acts like I said nothing to him, it gets me angry and upset. I try everything humanly possible, but he still never acknowledges me. Remus Lupin, I do everything to try to get you to say something about your emotions; I just want you to tell me how you feel. I feel as though I am talking to myself. That is why I, Sirius Orion Black, will do everything and anything for you to say you love me to my face like you told James you did, I have forever to wait, and I just don't want to wait. Love should never wait.

5) "It was Valentine's Day in 1975; I was in the library as usual, reading _fifteenth-century fiends _when he came up to me, threw the book aside and kissed me. It was the happiest moment of my life. Ever since we have been together, a very happy 34 years, it was the best moment of my life, Teddy. That was until you were born!" Remus said with a smile on his face, because he knew Sirius was listening around the corner.

"Dad, that was sweet of father." Teddy said smiling. Remus replied to his son by saying "I know son, but your father is a sweet person inside, but never shows it, because he hates emotions." Then Sirius joined by saying

"But at least we lived happily ever after."

6) Roses are red, Violets are Blue, my heart is broken, without you. That was the contents of the letter. She knew where it had descended from and who wrote it. Just because James had got Sirius to write it doesn't mean anything to Lily, she knew it was from James. She always denied her love for him, but she really did love him and wanted to be his, but she was willing to risk her love for James to keep her friendship with Severus, to Lily, this love letter was one to add to the pile. It was one that she will do absolutely nothing about. It was just another love letter from James Potter to be ignored.

7) 10th March 1974. Remus Lupin, the love of my life, turns 14 today. Yes, I know that it sounds stupid saying that I am in love at the young age of 14, but I do, I love him. The first time I saw him I knew that I loved him, just by who he was and how he acted; I knew by the way he talked to me. So today for his 14th birthday, I decided not to get him chocolate and a new book as usual, I gave him me instead.

8) Love is a strong word that can also break a person or tear a relationship apart or separate a family. Yes, I was disowned, do I care, no. I love my husband and nobody can stop that. Yes, I am a pureblood, yes he is muggleborn but when the truth comes out, he are all just people and the love I have for my husband Ted is untrue, I would die for him any day. Blood status should not determine whether someone can date someone else or not. I married Ted, and it proved to my parents that love conquers all.

9) Scorpius would do anything for Rose. Even though the hatred in each family for the other, they overcame that. Even though their father's hatred shines bright, they will not let that get in the way of their love. That is why they have a plan; a secret wedding in 2 days, the 30th October. Rose will marry into the Malfoy family without her parents' consent, and nothing will stop her. In 2 days after the wedding, they will move to live in America, California to be exact, and in 10 months time, will have a little baby boy with them, they could not be happier.

10) To most people he was a ghost. But to some he was a friend. He was close to Fred and George, but in Harry's 5th year, he got to know Peeves a little better, he was his friend, he was always there when he needed him. No matter what was going on, Peeves would always listen, he was there when Hermione and Ron were absent. He confided in him, now, he cannot believe he has lost him. It kills him, that he never learnt anything about him.

11) Some people say siding with Harry Potter in the war is the way to go. I do, but Draco does not. He is a Death Eater. He hexed me, we battled, I faked my death so it would not go on any longer, I did not want to hurt him anymore I love him and he deserves to know, but I cannot tell him, He has a girlfriend. Therefore, I, Astoria Greengrass, cannot tell Draco my feelings for him, out of respect. I just secretly hope his relationship fails, and he can become mine one day.

12) Luna always saw Harry differently to everyone else, she saw him as a normal person, like her and everyone else in the world. She is always going to be there for his friend. She just wants Harry to be happy, so by treating him as a normal person, that is how she knows he can feel the same, and to fit in. she could see he just wanted to be that way, normal. Therefore he had respect for her, because she ignored fame, and looked at what was inside.

13) Ginny Loved quidditch. Since the age of 8, Fred and George had been teaching her how to play that game in the garden. When she left school, she started playing for the Holyhead Harpies. She married Harry Potter, she knew all of that was going to happen, she knew who was going to end up marrying who and who will have kids or not, but she didn't know that 10 years after her leaving Hogwarts, she would have 3 children and still be in love with Harry. James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, Lily Luna Potter and Harry Potter were without a doubt, the best things to ever happen to her in her life, and she could not ask for much more.

14) A warm summers evening, 4 males and a lake, what could be better? So it was going to happen. It was going to happen whether Remus liked it or not. James picked him up and threw him in the lake to join Sirius to see what would happen, and stole their clothes, and watched from afar. Peter and James could not believe their eyes. They were snogging, in the lake, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, snogging, in a lake. And that's where it all started.

15) Bill knew it was love at first sight. He loved her like Ron loved food. He loved her the way his parents loved each other. Even though it is against the policy at Gringotts, they would rather quit than not be together, they would die for each other and Bill would do anything to be able to be with Fleur. He just wanted to see her happy, and for her, Happy was Bill. The love they had for each other was strong, and lasted until they died, Bill at 98 and Fleur four years later, at age 100.

16) Alone. That is all I ever thought I would be. All anyone thought was that I would be is alone, because of the type of person I am. They all drilled it into my head, except Hermione, she said I would find someone one day, she was right. Four years ago I met her; I knew she was the one straight away met Audrey at work. She is Smarter than me, always will be. Some say she is my complete opposite, I say we are perfect. She is very outgoing, always smiling and says her mind. I never thought I would find anyone like her, she is unique. I love her and to this day I will still be puzzled as to why she chose to love me. But in the end, she did. And now, for the rest of my life we will be a happy family, Audrey, My two daughters, Molly and Lucy and I, to me that is perfect.

17) I thought I was taking his place. In some ways you could say I am. Fred was supposed to marry Angelina, not me. Sometimes I used to feel as though I was a rebound. Not knowing where to go with our relationship that was until Angelina told me the truth and did it herself. It is a typical male thing to propose. Angelina did it instead; she knew I wouldn't do it because of how I was feeling about her. But to tell you the truth, I am happy she did, then I realised that she did love me and that I am not a rebound for lost love, and that she really does love me, and I am happy to spend the rest of my life with her, that is if she can put up with her 3 pranksters, our son Fred, daughter Roxanne and myself.

18) He always denied his love for Hermione, Most people told Ron to stop, because they could tell her was lying, but really he did love her, but was in denial, even more so when she went to the Yule ball with Viktor Krum. It killed him to see his Hermione go with Viktor Krum to the Yule ball, but she was happy that night, until her ruined it, and that was when he realised he needed to change towards Hermione, so he did, but never acted on his feelings until Harry just turned 17, which he regretted. And they spent the rest of their lives together until they both died at age 103, dying surrounded by their children, grandchildren and great grandchild.

19) Harry and Hermione's relationship was friendship, and when Ron left after hunting horcruxes, they kept the friendship, they did not want anything to become awkward between the two or worse. They thought of each other as brother and sister, despite beliefs of others, they were made to be friends, Just Like Luna and Neville, made to be friends and nothing more.

20) Ginny hated going on holiday, and honeymoons were no different. It was Teddy she missed, the little 6 year old boy they left behind on the honeymoon. Yes, Ted was not their child, but she loved him just the same. He has lived with them since Remus and Tonks died. Teddy was the one to bring up marriage, they were on the beach at shell cottage, he asked Harry if he and Ginny were married, she's said no, he said I have been meaning to but he can never find the right moment, and then the accidental proposal was in place, with a rushed wedding, because Angelina and George was going away on a 2 year holiday and they did not want to disturb, so they brought the wedding on quickly. 3 weeks later they were married and on a honeymoon which she hated, because she wanted to spend it with the person that caused it, her little Teddy, and couldn't wait to tell him about the little baby that will be arriving later in the year.

21) Ginny hated waking up Hermione in the middle of the night. Even if it was for the baby on the way, she had to do it. Hermione is horrible when she first wakes up, so Ginny tended to leave her alone or go to work and meet her there when she was fully awake. But tonight, for the third time in her life she had to wake her up. She dreaded it more than actually giving birth to the baby inside her. She woke her up in confidence and pain, but today, Hermione decided not to snap, because she realised that Ginny was in pain and needed her. And 14 hours later, the 3rd child was born. They spent the rest of their lives together, with their sons, Colin and Severus and daughter Lavender.

22) Everyone thought James II picked on Scorpius because he was a Slytherin, best friends with Albus and was close to his sister, when really it was mutual, they both hated each other in everyone's eyes, but really it was sexual tension, they both felt something but never acted upon it. Scorpius and James both thought they would be disowned, but when James saw his whole family understand at Christmas in his 7th year, when his cousin Lucy brought home her girlfriend, that was when James owled Scorpius to meet him at the burrow, to introduce him to his family, he came, and when James went to introduce him, he said " Everyone, I would like you to meet Scorpius Malfoy, My new boyfriend." he said it with pride and happiness, Scorpius blushed, it was what he wanted, and his family approved, both families did, and they spent the rest of their lives together with their two sons Draco and Harry.

23) Lily Luna loved going to the headmaster's office. It was where shoe could visit the portrait of Severus Snape, considering her Aunt Hermione was headmaster, she would let her sit there for hours talking to him, he would help her and listen to all her problems, he enjoyed the conversations he had with Lily Luna, she was very tolerable, compare to her brothers James, Albus and Teddy and even more tolerable than her father in his eyes, he loved her and wished he could be there, to do a better job protecting her than he did with her grandmother.

24) They had all left home, all of her children, Molly felt lost, until they split up. Ginny and Harry had divorced. Ginny had cheated on Harry with Draco Malfoy. He even told her if it was anyone else he would have forgave her, but Draco broke him. That was when Ginny lost everything, she lost custody of her sons and daughter, she lost her husband, and Teddy, also, her home. She had nowhere to go, so she resulted to the burrow, which brought joy to her mother's eyes, because after Arthur dying 14 years ago, when James Sirius and Dominique were born, she felt lonely every day, now, she was happy to have the company, she was happy she could have her little girl back.

25) He knew he could die alone. After pulling the stunt he did on James and Lily, Peter knew he would have nobody to be there for him. He didn't care, he was a coward yes, but he did not need love that is what he believed anyway, until he met Hestia Jones, and then he loved her, but knew he would never get her, because she was on Potter's side, not the Dark Lord's, so he let her go; his lost love. He realised he deserved it; he died alone, but next to her.

26) Barty was an outgoing, strong willed snake, whereas Remus was a confident yet quiet lion. They did not let this stop them. In the whole history of people getting married who both went to Hogwarts, no Slytherin had married a Gryffindor, and Barty was determined to change that, by getting Remus to love him the way he should. Barty got his way; he got his Remus, he got the man of his dreams. They married 7 years later, breaking a record. In the end neither cared about what they had done as long as they could both be together. Which changed because of Azkaban, they then divorced. And Barty died in Azkaban, Remus died beside Severus Snape, and both died without each other, but Happy, because they knew they both still loved each other.

27) They had prefect's duty together. Every time they went out on prefect's duty, Remus would always talk about James, and it got Lily tired of hearing it all. So she wanted change, Remus was talking about James getting 3 O's in his owls, Lily was happy James did well, but couldn't care less, she loved Remus, not James, how could people be so blind? Lily decided to act upon it. She stopped walking. Remus walked back towards her and as he got closer she pulled him in closer to kiss him and he went through with it, from then on, they were together, married at age 19, child at 21, Lily dead 3 months later, and Remus at 38. Their son lived as life not knowing who his birth parents was, Draco Malfoy didn't know, until age 37, when he had his own child, that he was their child. And upon finding out, he became proud, and changed his name, in honour of his father, To Draco Lupin, and took care of his half brother, and even though he was 20, they became close, and loved each other, and did everything together. Remus and Lily could not have been happier.

28) Remus and James became enemies when he started dating Lily, Remus lost a friend. But he loved Lily, if he lost a friend he did not care, as long as he could be with his Lily, James ended up coming to his senses. They became friends again, after James started dating Dorcas Meadowes, and had a son Harry, they thought Harry and Draco would become close, but were far from, until they found out that Teddy and Draco were brothers. Harry accepted him, and more so, when Scorpius came to him one winters night to ask for permission to marry his dearest daughter Lily Luna.

29) Severus Snape loved Lily Evans, but lost her because of a word, a mistake; it was his only regret on his death bed, not knowing that the boy that was looking him in the eye in front of him, with those emerald green eyes and circular glasses, was his son, not James Potter's. He loved Lily. But 3 weeks later for the first time saw the will his parents, James and Lily wrote, saying that he was really the son of Severus Snape, he inherited everything of all 3, but he didn't care, he changed his name, and hoped they would meet again so he could have a chance to call Severus, dad.

30) Sirius called her Evans, she called him Black, up until they were 19 they referred to each other by their surname. That was until she married James. He was saying his speech. He called her Evans throughout the whole thing; he corrected himself on his last sentence,

"To my Best friend James and His new wife Lily, I hope they have a good life together and be happy and there for one another."

That was the first time he referred to her by something other than Evans. She wanted to cry, so she got up, ran over to Sirius and gave him a hug and told him

"Thank you that meant a lot."

31) Lavender died 2nd May 1999. Seamus was heartbroken. He wanted to join her, he would do anything to retrieve her, he wanted her badly, he missed her after one second of finding out about her death. He was heartbroken. No matter what he did to end his life did not work. He died aged 104. he was reunited with Lavender, anyone would say it was the sweetest thing they had ever seen, because she loved him too, even though they never told anyone, they got married legally in the summer coming up to 7th year. He just wanted his wife back, and she wanted her husband.

32) Peter was always eating, no matter what was put in front of him he couldn't resist. The only thing he was not allowed to eat was chocolate. Because he had to save that for Remus, He died never eating chocolate in his life, Remus ate it all up for him instead, which made them both when dead giggle, and even though they both went different ways, still giggled at the thought of each other, and wished they were all still friends, and that peter could be with them, ever though he had been replace by Fred Weasley.

33) When Lavender and Ron broke up, they would joke, about their relationship, and when Lavender died, Harry would go around calling Ron Won-Won just to remind him of her, and it caught on, and when they had children, they would never understand. It confused Hugo and Louis the most, Harry and Hermione sat them down and told them the story, it made them both cry, even thought they were 10; they understood and cried for hours at Lavenders story. And when they both died and met her, they ran up to her and said thank you, for coming over your hatred for Ron and realising that there were more important things in life.

34) Tonks missed her father. She didn't think she would cope. She had just lost her father, a lot of her friends and people close to her. Her father made her go into depression even further; she had lost Remus because he left her. That made her upset. She was having a baby in 3 months and felt lonely, she had nobody, then out of the blue he appeared. Remus came back after Harry knocked sense into him. She had never been more proud of Harry in her life before, it kept her happy. Even though she missed her father, Remus made it better.

35) Harry loved visiting Dudley, his wife and his children. He knew Alliah was perfect for Dudley. They loved each other. They had 6 children, all showing magical abilities, they went to Hogwarts along with their cousins, and the 4 boys were sorted into Ravenclaw, and the girls into Slytherin. It confused Harry. He thought they were not of those qualities, and that they were wrongly placed. But when they all reached 15, it became visible, just like with Dudley, it made Harry smile, and Remember his Little D, from when he was younger.

36) Harry took his children, nieces and nephews into the attic of the burrow for Teddy's 18th Birthday. Rose found an old battered box. She opened it and saw the most hideous robes she had ever seen in her life. She asked her uncle Harry what they were, he pulled a picture out of his pocket, it was of Ron on the day of the Yule ball, Harry answered Rose's question without saying a word, and for the next 7 years, they all called him a girl.

37) They were best friends with further feelings for each other. Dean loved Seamus and Seamus loved Dean. They were they first ever people in the wizarding world to legally get married to someone of the same gender as another, they set a trend, and more people who were similar to them in feelings were getting married, they adopted 8 children, and 6 of the 8 ended up marrying someone of the same gender, except Millie and Kyle, who married each other, they were so proud of their children and how far they had came.

38) They were friends that were meant to be. Luna married Rolf and Neville married Hannah. They had 3 children each; Luna gave birth to triplets, Lorcan Lysander and Neville. Hannah had triplets too, Alice, Gabrielle and Luna. Naming their children after each other, for Luna and Neville, was a way to show their friendship to one another.

39) Everyone said he was the best Herbology teacher going, Neville loved being a teacher, connection with people was something he no longer found hard, and a trait he introduced to his wife Hannah. They both learned many things off one another, but Neville learnt from her, to never let James Sirius Potter out of his sight, because he will escape and try to buy some Firewiskey at age 15.

40) Albus and Scorpius were best friends. Scorpius always thought him dating his sister would affect that, but Albus couldn't care less, James just got on with it. All he cared about was he was equally sharing him with his sister, as long as he was shared among them, he did not care. Until he dumped Lily because he realised he was gay, then he and James started dating, he knew Scorpius loved James, but dated Lily to hide it. Scorpius could never get anything past Albus.

41) Hermione always said that Luna's head was in the sky or away with the fairies. She was right. It was a cover; a cover to hide her love. She loved her and wanted to spend the rest of her life with her, but when Luna died age 22, just 6 months into their relationship, Hermione made it her duty to look after Luna's 1 year old sons Lorcan and Lysander, because it would have been what she wanted.

42) Best friends. Carbon copies of one another, some said. Fred Gideon Weasley and George Fabien Weasley were best friends and never, did either of them expect to lose the other, George never got over Fred's death, and after 95 years of not seeing each other, they were reunited, and caused chaos elsewhere, out of family's sight and mind.

43) Bellatrix never loved her Husband. She did not even live with him. She wanted his money and to not get disowned by her family, truth was she fell in love with a muggle by the name of Michael Jones. She wanted to marry him deep down. The Dark Lord killed him, Bellatrix was happy when she died, because she knew she would be able to see him again, her Michael.

44) Kingsley loved work, he became minister in 1998; it was the best accomplishment in his life. He was happy when he became minister, because it proved his work played off, and then he could say that if you try hard, it will benefit, because you can do anything when you put your mind to it.

45) It hurt Snape. Nagini's bite was poisonous, it was killing him quickly and painfully, he wanted it to be over. Harry lent above him, he just wanted to see the emerald green eyes for one last time to see his mother's eyes. Lily's eyes, the love of his life he let go before him. After his death, he regretted not saying to Harry the truth, Lily was pregnant when she died, and had a little be by girl whom he retrieved, and gave her to a family who would love her. That girl became strong and respected in the wizarding world. That girl was Luna Lovegood.

46) Percy had a strong connection with his niece Victoire. She loved to hear about his work at the ministry, especially when she got into her early 20's. The truth was, Percy knew why she wanted to listen, because he worked along beside Teddy, so one day he went up to Teddy at work, and told him to ask her on a date, he did, and 15 years after that date precisely, Victoire gave birth to their 4th and final child, Violette, and even though she was stillborn and never got a chance at life, she remembered what her uncle Percy told her when she was 5, everything happens for a reason.

47) Harry found Severus Snape intolerable; especially since he found out he was the father to Hermione. whom at the moment, he hated, Hermione called him a pain and told him to never talk to her again, he realised where she got the quality from, and then forgave her, as she was a Snape after all, it was in her genes.

48) Sirius cried for days. He lost his brother. No matter how much of a pain Regulus was to him, Sirius still loved him, he wished he could have got to know him better, Sirius would do anything to see him for one last time and tell him sorry, for letting them have a grudge against each other, that lasted 4 years.

49) Ron asked Fleur to the Yule ball, and when she married Bill, he felt awkward around her, for the next 12 years, until she kissed him again, and then they became so close, they talked every day and eventually, when Fleur was dying, Ron told her that he would miss her, and right there and then she died, after Ron told her to go, he knew she deserved to go then, but cried for days, at the thought of losing her.

50) It was Ginny's birthday, and she asked Harry for a puppy. He was confused, he didn't know why she wanted one, they took his kids to get one, they loved them all and wanted one each. Lily aged 6, wanted a black and white one to call Patches. He decided to get it her, He then picked one for Ginny, a Brown one that she could name herself. Albus was next; the 8 year old wanted to name his grey haired puppy Fang. James was next, at age 10 he was not the smartest, he picked a black haired puppy, Harry bought it him, when they got home, Ginny asked what he called him, He named him Padfoot, Ginny hugged him and cried, she had never been happier at her sons actions.

51) Blaise became Draco's best friend. He cared for Blaise, and when Blaise started dating Pansy and decided he wanted to marry her, he did not ask her parents for permission, He asked Draco, he thought it could hurt him or make him mad if he did not ask.

52) Lavender and Harry barely every spoke. at her funeral, he decided to get up, and in front of 100 people, told them all how he felt about her, stating how for 4 years he had a crush on her, and it disappeared when she started dating Ron because it would have been unfair, and how he regrets never saying how he feels about her.

53) It was Teddy and Victories' wedding day. Victoire got to the altar. They were asked if anyone did not agree for the marriage, they both said I disagree, and realised that they did not love each other anymore, a wedding still went on, Victoire told him to marry her sister, Dominique, who he really wanted to marry, and she married Lorcan Scamander that day, and the 4 all named children after each other, and those 2 weddings, went down in wizarding history.

54) When Draco got denied Harry's friendship, it hurt him, he wanted to he Harry's friend truthfully; Draco and Harry became close when Draco's son married Harry's daughter. It was a major regret for Harry not accepting Draco's friendship request in 1st year; he regretted it up until his death.

55) Dumbledore loved Grindewald, but he changed, he fell out of love, and it was a serious regret for Dumbledore not telling him how he felt, which made him die unhappy, and never able to tell the one person he loved his true feelings.

56) He was not supposed to be at Hogwarts. But he came to visit his girlfriend. he snuck in, and crept into the girls dorms, he found her asleep and brought her home, to the new home he had purchased for them to share, it had everything, even a room for a baby, because Teddy Knew that Dominique was pregnant, nobody had to tell him, Luckily she was not that far along, and left in 3 weeks to start their lives together.

57) Lily Luna Potter never met Luna, until she was 25, when she married his Son Lysander. She was completely clueless about it, but he loved Lily, and when she met Luna, they became so close, Lysander thought he would have to move back home, because Lily would never leave.

58) When Albus was born, Ginny struggled a lot, Harry was at work full time as an Auror, she could not ask Hermione for help, because she had Rose, she would ask her mother, But Molly had passed away last year after James was born. So she decided to ask Kreacher for help, He felt honoured that he could serve again, instead of being stuck in his room all the time.

59) Harry saw a lot of Percy in his son Albus, they were exactly alike and there were no doubts, they had the same opinion on everything, which made every professor at Hogwarts Love Albus Severus just that little bit more than everyone else.

60) It was a quidditch match. Draco knocked into Ginny, she fell 30 feet, right onto her back, he flew down straight away to see if Ginny was okay, he couldn't believe he hurt his girlfriend that way. He was forgiven immediately. Ginny loved him and knew it was an accident. Draco never forgave himself for hurting her like that, because she never walked again.

61) Viktor Krum married Parvati Patil. He came to England and met her, he then realised her should have asked her to the Yule ball, so they could have started dating then, because they both felt that they missed out on so much in each other's lives, and they both learned the languages each other spoke fluent, and at the altar on their wedding day, Parvati spoke Bulgarian and Viktor spoke English, to make it more romantic.

62) Lily Luna became an Auror along with Jack Longbottom. They worked together, and married after 3 years of dating, one day, he was getting hit with the killing curse at her brother Albus' wedding. She pushed him out of the way and took it herself to prove her love for him. Everyone always told her they did not suit and didn't love each other, and that proved she did love him.

63) Ron saw Luna's lion hat for the first time. He loved it, there was something about it that he found strange, he loved her and he dedicated his quidditch win to her, to His Luna, the Luna he had been dating for a year behind everyone else's back. He was now proud and confident to say they were together. He really loved her.

64) As brother and sister, they did not connect at all. Roxanne was like her father, whereas Fred likes his mother, but Fred hated pranks, which he always got into arguments about with his sister. One day he decided to play a prank on her, it got too out of hand and she had a heart attack and lost her memory, which was when they became closer. Fred told her what happened and everything she needs to know, she didn't care, all she wanted to know was that her brother was sorry for his actions

65) Fudge made a law, everyone above the age of 14 had to be married, Harry and Ginny took advantage, The Dark Lord was unhappy with this. So he took matters into his own hands, He killed Fudge. And then to hurt Harry, killed Ginny and everyone around him, impersonating Fudge, Harry may have lost a lot of people he was close to, but he ended up marrying a muggle, Maya Mittag.

66) Luna wanted to be a healer after the war, then she saw her father die, and the thought of death scared her, so she changed her mind, because she cannot deal with death well anymore after watching both her parents die, which is why when her son Lorcan told her he wanted to be a healer, she denied him permission, because of her phobia of death.

67) Just after the war ended, Draco was diagnosed with dementia, which could not be healed, and was slowly dying. The Weasley's went to visit him every day. He forgot everyone after 73 days of being diagnosed. On day 88, a new face to him came in, he could recognise him

"You're Charlie aren't you?"

Draco knew his face, because he stole a picture off Ron in his 3rd year, and he fell in love with stories and pictures of Charlie, He knew this was the Charlie he fell in love with in his 3rd year.

68) Ron Loved telling his son Hugo stories of how he and Hermione kissed in the Chamber of Secrets, he told Hugo to never go there, but he didn't listen, he went, and took his girlfriend Ruby, and they kissed, he had never told her the story, and she told him how she heard from her parents Neville and Hannah, that his parents kissed each other here during the war above them.

69) Charlie was happy when he got some company at work, He gained Harry Potter. They fell in love and raised their daughter Maliah in Romania, and nobody knew she existed until she was 22, when she married Dalton Zabini.

70) Blaise married Daphne Greengrass, sister of Astoria who married Draco, which meant Blaise and Draco were in-laws, and then Draco's son married a Weasley and Blaise's daughter married a Potter, they could not have all been prouder of their children for looking past that happened then their parents were younger.

71) Remus and Sirius both died together at the age of 94, after seeing their sons. Regulus, Teddy, Orion and Alfred, and daughters Nymphadora and Alexia, get married and have 4 children each. They died with 24 grandchildren, 6 great grandchildren, and a great-great grandchild on the way.

72) Ginny died at age 17 when she was attacked by Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius appeared out of nowhere and killed her then and there. He wished it would have never happened, because Harry never married and died alone at the age of 104.

73) In Draco and Pansy's Relationship, all Pansy cared about was having sex with Draco, which is why he left her, he could not keep up with her high demands. He wanted to go into a proper relationship with meaning to it.

74) Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny all died on the same day, 23rd August 2044. Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Hermione and Harry all died 2 weeks later, on the way back from the long funeral, when the bus driver "decided" to drive off a bridge.

75) Molly II fell in love with a muggle, it became a tradition, her cousins Dominique, Louis, Rose, Hugo, Roxanne, Lily and Albus, also her sister Lucy married muggles, it shown that you can marry muggles too. Molly decided to marry at age 30. She married Karl. They had their first child at age 38, and named him Remus.

76) Remus told Molly she was being pathetic not understanding that no matter how bill looked, that Fleur would stay because it is true love. When it came to Remus Leaving Tonks, Molly wanted to kill Remus, because it was the same sort of situation, she was so angry, but when she next seen him, she cried and hugged him, because she realised that true love conquers all.

77) Fred Weasley II found the mirror of Erised, he saw his mother, whom he had never met, due to her dying shortly after giving birth to Roxanne. He knew what it was. He returned to Hogwarts at age 50 to see what he saw again. He saw his mother. He wished he could meet her, but his mother was not alone, she was holding a little girl in one arm, and holding a boys arm in the other, those were his children who died in bombing in the muggle world. He never returned to the mirror, it brought him to tears every time he looked in it.

78) Audrey knew from one look at Percy she was in love, but it hurt her to see him with his girlfriend Penelope. She tried everything to break them up, but it did not work. Eventually when she gave up they broke up, that was her chance, then Percy approached her, and kissed her without hesitation, much to Ron and Charlie's shock. They realised then, Percy had changed.

79) It was the one spell that Frank Longbottom II could never master. He asked his father for help, Neville replied by saying "Son, don't ask me, ask your mother" he never understood, he asked his mother she said "your father doesn't know how to do that spell yet son, it has always been a challenging one for him." Hannah taught Frank and Neville. They both became masters of the spell in the end.

80) He loved it when she was nervous. Hannah was scared of tests; she always needed to go to Madam Pomfrey for calming draughts. Neville thought it was sweet; he always called her his scary wife, because she soon changed, and got an attitude that would knock any guy with no common sense into line.

81) Lucius and Narcissa did not love each other, a reason why they could not conceive a child and had to adopt a son. They were given a little baby boy named Draco, They did not know who his parents were, but found out when he was 12, that he was the brother to Harry Potter. They were so proud and happy for him.

82) People always thought there was something between the lines. There was. By age 25, Harry and Ron were married, by age 30, had 2 Children and that increased to 5 children, Twins James and Lily, their other daughter Marley, and yet again, Twins, Arthur and Gideon. They were as happy as can be.

83) Luna never knew the name of her mother. She died when she was 9, and her father never told her because he died when she was 18, and had no birth certificate. She was determined to find out. Her father had erased all memories Luna had of her mother and told her she died when she was 9, it was a lie, her mother died 2nd May 1998, Her mother was Bellatrix Lestrange, was never married to her father or in a relationship with him, it was a one night stand.

84) Harry had a twin sister called Maria, she died when she was 6 months old, every 2 weeks he would visit his parent's grave. On the 16th May 2019, he was looking around the rest of the graves with Ginny and their niece Lucy. Lucy had found a grave saying Maria Potter, Daughter of Lily and James Potter, twin sister to Harry. Harry cried and broke down; he wished he would have known, or that she would have lived so he could have known her so she could have been there for her.

85) Before James and Lily died, 2 weeks previous, they bought a cat, which Harry named Fluffy, and never saw it again when his parents died, when Hermione bought a cat in 3rd year, Harry always thought something strange of her cat Crookshanks, it was because he was fluffy, his cat from being a baby, his only memory from being a child, and remembrance of his parents existence.

86) Frank and Alice Longbottom were in St. Mungo's until Neville was 30; He and Hannah had decided to take their newborn son Harry to meet them. That was when his parents regained memory and were allowed to leave St. Mungo's. That was the happiest day of Neville's Life.

87) For Brothers, James and Albus never got on, and when Albus was sorted into Slytherin, it got worse, until James married Tyler, a Muggle, and Albus married a muggleborn, Sapphia, they realised they would have kids and they did not want their children not knowing about each other.

88) Draco, Crabbe and Goyle all married girls that were 2 years younger than them that were in Slytherin, and Goyle decided that it was not right for him, he divorced her, and Draco and Crabbe no longer talked to him, he was fine with that, he was happy with his new Ravenclaw wife, Cho.

89) Teddy did not want to leave for Hogwarts when he was 11. Not that he was scared; He did not want to leave Ginny and Harry with a newborn baby girl. He wrote letters every day to them to make sure she was okay, he went home every chance he got, there was a 10 year age gap. But Teddy didn't care. He knew he was going to marry Lily Luna Potter, and he did.

90) Stereotyped. All because of what house he was put in. Sirius did not care that his family thought even less of him because he was a Gryffindor. He was Happy to be there, because then he could stay up all night talking to his boyfriend Remus about how they feel and how their day has been and connect better. For that Sirius was thankful he was place in Gryffindor, otherwise, he would have not met Moony, his Moony.

91) Harry kept the invisibility cloak and resurrection stone. He decided to give the stone to Albus and cloak to James, The map that belonged to his father was shared between Lily and Teddy, because they shared everything, that is what people do in a relationship, he knew it would happen someday, he was waiting for the day, with excitement.

92) Hermione died at age 115, being the last out of Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy ,Audrey, Fred, George, Angelina, Ron, Harry Ginny and herself to die. She knew there would be a reason. It was so she could see her great-grandchild Ronald, and his wife Loretta, Have their daughter, Hermione, and with that, she died peacefully and happily.

93) Harry came home from work one day and his children had been given chocolate frogs by Teddy and Victoire. Lily got Harry. Albus got Ron and James got Hermione. That was the first time the children had got them on a chocolate frog card, and with a complete collection, they treasured it to pass down through the family. So everyone could see the accomplishments made by Harry, Hermione and Ron

94) Hugo always knew he was different. Compared to his family, there was something different, then he went to Hogwarts and met the Scamanders, that was when he realised he was gay, He spent the rest of his life with Lorcan Scamander, they died together, in love forever.

95) Even though James sent numerous love letters to Lily and told her many chat up lines and still was declined, he never gave up, because a Gryffindor doesn't give up, he waited 6 and a half years for Lily to say she like him, and when she did, he didn't even ask her out, he asked her to marry him instead.

96) Molly just had to walk into the muggle studies classroom to catch Arthur's eye. It was an extra lesson before the exam that any 6th or 7th year could attend; Molly was a year older than Arthur. Her friends had saved her a seat, there were 14 empty seats in the room, and she chose to sit on the one next to Arthur, because she loved him, and always admired him from afar.

97) Love has no boundaries they said, we are in loved they said. They are divorced. Lucius and Narcissa got divorced when Draco was told nobody and when the war was over was when they ousted the divorce. The only reason they were together was the fact that Narcissa got pregnant after Lucius had raped her, and her parents forced her to marry him, but they became free, and Narcissa married a muggle, Toby, and Lucius married Septima Vector, a Hogwarts professor.

98) Draco loved Harry. At night Draco would cuddle up to harry and Harry would let him in, but Draco started to get clingy and he went from sweet to mad in an instant. Harry knew Draco was pregnant before Draco knew himself. He acted as though he didn't know. And when the babies came, they named them Lucius and James.

99) Once, James Sirius used his aunt Hermione's time turner to go back into the past and got stuck there. It took years to get him back. He went to where his grandparents, James and Lily were at school, and taught them much about pranking, and got them together quickly, and told them about the future, which changed a lot.

100) Sirius' heart melted. He had not even boarded the train to start Hogwarts and he was already in love. He made it his aim to steal Remus' heart, but that was not the only thing he took from Remus, but they loved each other and would die for one another, they moved to Grimmauld Place to raise their son, teddy and lived with Regulus. Teddy grew up with Sirius mainly in Animagus form, he preferred him in that way, especially with Victoire over, because he could be a tad embarrassing.


End file.
